blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowlight
Welcome to Wollow's Page eat your greens children Description = Wollow is a grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back and tail, darker ear-tips, green eyes, and a darker stripe on her muzzle. She's very quick to react to her friends getting insulted or upset, and makes A LOT of bad decisions. Wollow is impatient and insane, not caring what other people think about her. At least, she tries and succeeds most of the time not to care. tbc etc stuff things yeah |-|On The Blog=Wollow has been involved in insanity (thatisallherfault) involving TpyoCaln, but she is over that now. She has many (toomany) alter egos, such as Parachute, Brightwing (the first, there's a new one), Rainwing (she likes the suffix -wing), Jewelkit, Bramblepaw, etc. (floalwaysdiscoversher) She enjoys making Name Generators, NTA, drawing (wrecking) people's fursonas (butneverfinishing), and much more. Wollow' goals are to have alter egos in every major Clan, win NTA more than twice, find secret pages, keep VerySecretPageClan great, and stuff. Things. |-|On The Wiki= Wollow is a semi-active RPer on the wiki. A list of her cats: *Silverpaw (MC) *Bluepaw (BC) *Brightpaw (BC) *Tikre (DS) *Opal (DS) *Firefly (SC) *Flora (OTT) *Jay (OTT) *Creek (OTT) *Ripple (OTT) *Flamepaw (OTT) *Wisteriakit (BC) *Loyal (Kittypet) *Ice (DF) *Peril (TP) *Cinderpool (SC) *Iris (OTT) *Crimson (OTT) *Lilac (OTT) *Willowpaw (BC) And more she probably forgot about. She feels like she should kill off more cats. But she's too lazy. She's active on the Wiki Chat, and plays a lot of Sock or Chair, AKA Truth or Dare, and some other forum games. |-| Friends= *Breeze that Glides Through Summer *Owlwater *Flowerkit *Goldenpaw *Thistlepool *Stoatkit *Stormjay *Gigglepaw *Mistypaw *Gingerpaw (splash) (IRL) *Foxpaw *Airwave! (a fellow random person!) *Maplecookie *Others! Feel free to add yourself! You have no cost now, and no value! JK! |-|Mortal Enemies=(yes she copied this from stormy sea) In order of least mortal to most mortal: * Jaykit (brother, pre-k) * MCAS (massachusetts child abuse system) *LAG (Its Majesty Laggy (my computer) and Lagatron 4000 (piePhone) are allies of lag) * Sormy Pea (AKA Stormy Sea) *Stormypool (and winniebear evling for shipping it) * Amberkit (sister, second grade) * Sonickit (neighbor + amberkit's age + jaykit's "friend") * Boredom (ughughugh) * Allergies * PARCC (PARCC backwards) * Mosquitoes |-|Trivia= * Her sister is Amberkit, a second grader, and her brother is Jaykit, in preschool. * Wollow once started a Dark Forest RP, and took over the chat for at least 3 hours. * Her warrior names, going from earliest to latest: Jewelflower, Mudstreak, Willowlight, Willowmist (for like a week), Willowpool. * Wollow speaks Wollowian, English, and un poco de espanol. * She may or may not be part of The prank squad * Wollow is obsessed with WisteriaMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. * She has a problem with changing her warrior name. * Wollow is Evil Overlord of the chat, and shipped everyone to the Bahamas, then outlawed everything and imprisoned people on the Ship Train. * She has been shipped with Emberfang, Owlwaiter, Costco, Stormy Sea (ew), Goldenpaw, Breezey, Riverstar, Maplekit, and a pie store. * Wollow has been married 4 times, to Goldie, Breezey, Riverstar, and Maplekit. She is currently not married. |-|Quotes="Nothing is impossible except the possibility of the impossible." -Wollow "TpyoCaln rules the forset" -Wollow "Sane is another word for boring!" -Wollow "Go away." Traslation from Wollowian to English: "Go away, stop talking, or stop bugging me." "Nyahahahahahahahahahaha" -Wollow's new catchphrase. New camp, new catchphrase, right? "*BEHEADS (person)," "*STUFFS (person) IN CAR OF SHIP TRAIN WITH (person or object)*," and "(THING) IS OUTLAWED" are all common "WOLLOW IS EVIL OVERLORD OF THE CHAT" phrases. "This is an extraordinary specimen of the Common Dead Chat. Unlike the Alive Chat, it has no messages being posted on it..." Wollow when chat is dead. |-|OTPs= *Winterflower (Winniebear Evling X Icy) *Sowl (Sunny X Owl) *Wostco (Wollow X Costco) :P *Icestoreos (Icestorm X Oreos) *Mupine (Maple X Lup) *Gunny (Goldie X Sunny) *Greek (Golden X Creek) *:Pellow (:P X Yellow) |-|Pictures= Wollow.png|Wollow, by Wollow. Wollow.jpg|Wollow's former avatar! ANOTER FOX.jpg|What's Wollow's favorite animal? GUESS! Chocolate.jpg|What makes Wollow hyper, like nowwwwwwwwwwwwww! FOX.jpg|More cuteness! Foxes are just so cute!|link=the secret wollow page kitten.jpg|So. Cute. Marshmallows + Kitten = DAWWWW!!! FOXIE.jpg|Yet another fox, looking noble and stuff. Yeah. kittens.jpg|Isn't this cute and cool and amazing? NARWHAL.jpg|NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! Pi-pie.jpg|Breezy's amazing Pi Pie. WollowByShivbear.png|Wollow, drawn by the one and only Shivbear.|link=Shiveringrose WollowByThistlepool.gif|Wollow by Ool, AKA Thistlepool.|link=Thistlepaw Blackboard.png|The Bored Board Nyahaha.png|If you can't see it, that's Thesaurus.com and I put "boring" in the sane synonyms. Bamboo.png|Random bamboo. Be_Rational_Get_Real_i_vs_pi_Math_Geek_T_shirt_225.jpg|I refuse to do either. Fox.png|SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Airwave found this :D Flowers.jpeg|Bootiful flower picture I took. Im.jpeg|Bootiful flower picture I took II. Lalalalalalalalala.jpg Ihhvubtvf .jpeg Cherry tomatoes.jpg Unnamed.png Tumblr static tumblr static 3ykn561flfwgoo00s08k40k8k 640.jpg Tumblr static rainbow sparkles 600 450 q50.jpg Tom Herbert's house loaf recipe.jpg Space-04.jpg Random-turtle.gif Random-image-15.jpg Random+gif e2e711 4971060.gif Promo 5.png Mirror-on-face.png History-of-Ice-Cream-1.jpg D822d35a5231cb3dd6f6fc6fd344cb0f.jpg 1000345-06-00-00-00 lg.png 200 s.gif Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped